Una Solución
by RayearthFan
Summary: UA Dedicado a las segunda pareja que se formó en Rayearth Lucy/Hikaru y Lantis, amor a primera vista. Intento buscarte pero no te encuentro, acaso huyes de mi?


_Bueno, ahora es el turno de Lucy... por lo que dedico este Songfic a todas las fans de Lucy y Latis. Espero que sea de su agrado, la canción es "Me he enamorado de un fan". Es un poco diferente al anterior, sin embargo si lo comparamos con la serie de igual manera surgió su amor, fue algo como amor a primera vista._

_Ah si! Algo que se me olvidó aclarar en mi Songfic anterior, y que ahora lo hago en este es que ni la canción ni los personajes de Rayearth me pertenecen, solo hago esto con fines de diversión ^_^ Otra cosa, las palabras en cursivas se refieren a los pensamientos de los personajes. Bien, pues aquí va mi idea loca, espero que sea de su agrado…_

**Una Solución**

-Chicas! Al fin nuestro sueño se ha hecho realidad… es increíble, pronto ofreceremos otro concierto en la ciudad, debemos seguir preparándonos-

-Cierto Marina…. Lucy! Vámonos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde.-

-Ya voy chicas…

-Te ocurre algo???

-No, no es nada ^_^ apúrense!!!!

Las tres famosas chicas conocidas como _Rayearth: _Lucy, Marina y Anaís, iban camino a la sala de conciertos de la ciudad de Tokio. Paris, su representante, estaba muy orgulloso de ellas, en tan poco tiempo habían logrado obtener mucha fama y llenaban el auditorio como ninguna otra personalidad lo hacía. Las tres chicas eran felices, gozaban salir a cantar y compartir esa alegría con la gente que asistía a verlas. Sin embargo una de ellas tenía un pequeño problema…

_-Aquí estamos de nuevo, frente a tanta gente, me pregunto si…_

-Lista Lucy! Allá vamos…

El concierto había empezado, ya se encontraban interpretando la quinta melodía cuando…

-_Es él!! Ahí está otra vez! Ahhhhh… me está mirando, que nervios… Lucy tranquila no es buen momento para empezar a temblar, arruinaré el espectáculo… pero es que es tan lindo que…_

_Cuando salgo a cantar  
te veo ahí  
me miras y yo  
me pongo a temblar_

Lucy se había puesto muy nerviosa, y no era el hecho de que estaba frente a mucha gente, eso era lo de menos, pero tener la mirada de aquel chico sobre ella era inexplicable. Haciendo memoria, todo empezó un mes después de consolidar su fama…

***FlashBack***

Empezaron a dar conciertos por toda la ciudad cada semana, iba mucha gente. Cuando se presentaron en el parque nacional entre la multitud se podía distinguir un chico debido a su gran altura, el color de sus ojos no se distinguía pero se notaba que su mirada era profunda, mirada que no despegaba del escenario… Lucy lo notó y aquella mirada la hacía perder la concentración equivocándose un par de ocasiones…

-Lucy! Que te ocurrió hoy, perdona pero casi hechas a perder el concierto!

-Lo siento mucho Paris, no volverá a suceder…

Para buena o mala suerte de Lucy la aparición de ese chico se hizo constante en los conciertos, podríamos decir que no podía faltar a ninguno mientras fuera dentro de la ciudad. Esto afectaba un poco a la pelirroja. El chico cada vez estaba más cerca del escenario y logró distinguir el color violeta de sus ojos, era realmente buenmozo. Lucy quedó prendada de su mirada…

***Fin del FlashBack***

Al finalizar el concierto…

-Muy bien hecho chicas!! Que tal si hoy las invito a cenar??

-Siii!!!

-Lucy!!!!! A dónde vas, Lucy!!!!!

Sin ninguna explicación Lucy salió corriendo hacia los asientos del auditorio.

-Hoy, debo hacerlo hoy, no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo, yo…

Cuando Lucy salió había mucha gente gritando su nombre, emocionados por tener de cerca a su artista favorita, pero ella hacía caso omiso a los gritos, estaba centrada en encontrar al chico que la hacía ponerse nerviosa, necesitaba saber quién era. Desgraciadamente el chico ya no estaba, lo supo porque él era muy alto y solía sobresalir entre toda la gente, y en ese momento no había nadie con esas características, tristemente volvió hacia donde se encontraban su amigas.

_Te salgo a buscar  
y nunca te encuentro  
siempre te vas,  
y yo grito:_

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
Me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar  
_

-Qué te ocurre Lucy??

-Hem, donde están Paris y Anaís??

-Bueno, estaban tan contentos por el éxito obtenido, y como tú no estabas, pues dejé que ellos se fueran a cenar tranquilamente como pareja mientras yo esperaba por ti, creo que se merecen tiempo a solas, no crees?? Jejeje ^_^ Pero ahora dime, qué te sucede?

-Marina, alguna vez te has enamorado??

-Yo? no lo creo ^_^ pero por el momento eso es algo que no me interesa, ahora quiero disfrutar cada uno de los conciertos que damos. Por qué la pregunta…

-Es que yo… estoy enamorada y no sé qué hacer?

-Enamorada!!!! Cómo, cuando, de quién??? Si no hemos conocido a nadie debido al exceso de trabajo que tenemos!!! Explícamelo!!!

-La verdad es que ni siquiera sé quién es, yo solo lo observo cada concierto, y a decir verdad me pongo muy nerviosa con su presencia.

-Así que esa es la razón, dime, es alguno de los chicos del staff?? No será Paris, verdad!!! Anaís te mataría!!!!

-No V_V, yo… yo…

-Ahhhhh!!!! No me digas que…!!!!!

-S… ss… si.. Marina, me he enamorado de uno de los fans!!! .

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
me he enamorado de un fan._

-Lucy querida, que vamos a hacer, tenemos que buscar cómo ayudarte, he!! Inténtalo de nuevo…

-Qué cosa??

-Hoy saliste corriendo para intentar encontrarlo, no es verdad?

-Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé! Solo lo supuse ^_~ Entonces ve por él Lucy!!! Intenta retirarte del escenario antes que nosotras, no dejes que se vaya ^_^

-Gracias Marina, eso haré!!!

_Pregunto aquí  
pregunto allá  
y no sabe nadie  
nada de ti_

Al concierto siguiente Lucy hizo lo que Marina le aconsejó pero fue inútil, el chico había desaparecido…

-Y bien, como te fue??

-Mal… V_V no lo pude alcanzar… pregunté pero nadie me dio razón.

-Lo siento tanto amiga.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Las chicas descansarían por dos semanas antes de dar su siguiente concierto, sin embargo debían ensayar unas cuantas veces, así que a mitad de la segunda semana:

-Chicas! Ya casi se acaba el descanso, debemos empezar con la ardua labor de ensayar, así que no quiero peros! Entendido?

-Si amor ^_^ por mí no hay problema, ya he leído todos los libros que quería, y ahora me siento lista para volver a cantar.

-Gracias Anaís, tu siempre tan linda ^_^ por eso me gustas.

-^_^¡ jajaja, mejor los dejo solos…

-Marina, he dicho a ensayar!!!

-V_V de acuerdo… dónde está Lucy?

Y los tres salieron de la habitación buscando a Lucy por todo el lugar…

-Lucy!!!! Ahí estas, que te pasa?

-Marina, he estado pensando mucho estos días, ya no sé qué hacer, es como si huyera de mí, estoy enamorada y no puedo saber siquiera qué piensa de mí, soy una completa desconocida para él. Ahora, no tengo ánimos de cantar, eso solo me deprimiría más.

-No pienses así Lucy, mira, si viene a todos los conciertos es porque le gusta venir a verte o no? No creo que alguien que no está interesado en el grupo venga a oírnos en casi todos los conciertos. ^_^ Ahora Paris dijo que vayamos a ensayar, quieres que nos mate!!!

_No tengo más ganas  
ni de cantar  
no quiero ensayar  
y yo grito:_

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
Me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar  
_

-Pero, una cosa es que le guste oírnos cantar, y otra es que le gustemos, y si hablamos de gustar, que tal si está interesado en ti o en Anaís y no en mi!!!

-Jajajaja, ^o^ que ocurrencias Lucy! Paris no lo permitiría, jajajaja. Aunque hay una manera de saberlo, ya que no lo puedes encontrar después de los conciertos, que te parece durante el concierto…

-A que te refieres Marina??

-Bueno, tú has escrito algunas de nuestras canciones, que te parece si le compones una canción, como una indirecta hacia él, y haremos que sea un concierto muy especial, porque tú la cantarás, Anaís y yo haremos de coro, serás la estrella de este concierto!!!!

- ^_^¡¡ Ahhh… pero… y eso en que me va a ayudar??

-No lo entiendes!?!?! Si verdaderamente está interesado en ti, como tú serás la estrella del concierto buscará tener uno de los mejores lugares o sea las primeras filas ^o^, sino , entonces no tiene caso que te sigas mortificando…

-Creo que… gracias, lo intentaré…

-Bien, ahora vayamos a comunicárselo a Paris.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
me he enamorado de un fan._

A Paris le encantó la idea de las chicas y las apuró para que se pudiera desarrollar en el menor tiempo posible. Al paso de tres meses Paris pudo anunciar a la prensa el próximo concierto de _Rayearth_, y prometió una gran sorpresa para los fans de la pequeña pelirroja… al siguiente día empezaron a venderse los boletos hasta agotarse. El gran día llegó, las chicas estaban emocionadas y nerviosas a la vez, sobre todo Lucy. Paris decidió dejarlas un momento a solas y mientras él iba a ver cuánta audiencia tendrían, al observar la cola para entrar a primera fila pudo observar un rostro que le era muy familiar…

-Latis? Latis, eres tú!?!??!

-Paris 0///0 (apenado de que lo vean ahí) Hola!

-Cielos Latis!! Jaja, tú eres un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, qué hace alguien como tú en un concierto como este, y en primera fila! Jajaja.

-No te burles, que tiene eso de malo, me gusta como cantan tus chicas y he venido a liberarme un poco del trabajo, me han dado vacaciones.

-Mmm… ya veo, bueno ya que estás aquí y yo soy el representante de las chicas, olvida ese boleto, ven conmigo! Tendrás un mejor asiento que el de primera fila ^_^

-De verdad!

-Si ^_^ oye ¬¬ por qué tanta emoción!?!? ¬¬

-Mmm… por nada…

-De acuerdo ¬¬, vamos entonces.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban a punto de salir al escenario…

-Lucy, estás lista??

-Si Marina, es ahora o nunca, hoy me esforzaré y haré que el chico note mi presencia.

-Recuerda buscar en primera fila ^_~

-0///0 Ok! Ahora salgamos…

El anunciador empezaba a hablar…

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, lo que habían estado esperando toda la noche, con ustedes las chicas de _Rayearth_, presentando un nuevo éxito bajo la voz de la más pequeña e inocente de sus integrantes: Lucy!! Adelante…!

La multitud se volvía loca, sobre todo los fans de Lucy, ella empezó a cantar emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, no sabía si el chico entendería su mensaje…

_Cuando salgo a cantar  
te veo ahí  
me miras y yo  
me pongo a temblar_

…empezó a pasar su mirada por todo el auditorio pero no logró encontrar la mirada que buscaba. Eso la entristeció, el chico no estaba ahí para escuchar su declaración por medio de la canción, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero era una profesional y debía terminar lo que había empezado, huir ahora no era lo correcto, debía seguir cantado…

_Te salgo a buscar  
y nunca te encuentro  
siempre te vas,  
y yo grito:_

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
Me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar  
_

Por otro lado, muy junto al escenario, en un lugar muy exclusivo:

-Es realmente impresionante…

-Ah!?! A qué te refieres Latis??

-Bueno, la verdad Paris, es que yo vengo muy a menudo a los conciertos, a todos los ofrecidos en la ciudad. Estoy interesado en una de ellas, pero no he podido presentarme adecuadamente, debido a que escapo de la oficina para venir, y después debo regresar lo antes posible antes de que mis superiores se den cuenta de mi ausencia, nunca me quedo a que finalice por completo un concierto, pero hoy… ya que tengo tiempo libre podré al fin conocerla y gracias a ti!

-Ehh!! Así que por eso traías ese enorme ramo de flores en las manos ¬¬ Te lo advierto Latis, espero que no sea Anaís, además de ser su representante actualmente soy su prometido, y no permitiré que ninguno de sus fans me la arrebate! Entendiste!

-Jajaja, vaya sorpresa! Una de las _Rayearth _está comprometida, te lo tenías bien escondido Paris, pero no te preocupes, no es ella, yo estoy interesado en la chica de la mirada más tierna y dulce que jamás haya visto… _Lucy._

-Espera un momento, estás interesado en Lucy… -_Viene a todos los conciertos, es muy alto, ojos violeta, siempre se va antes de finalizar los conciertos, está interesado en Lucy… no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!! Es él!!!!!! El chico del que Lucy está enamorada!!!!!!!!!!- _Hem, Latis, te importaría acompañarme después del concierto a ver a las chicas??

-Me encantaría… _al fin podré conocerla!_

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación  
me he enamorado de un fan._

Después del concierto Lucy se encontraba deprimida, sus amigas trataban de consolarla, diciéndole palabras de aliento, pero eran en vano, la pequeña estaba muy desilusionada.

-Lucy, lo siento tanto.

-Gracias Anaís, pero no tienes porqué, tú no eres culpable, es solo el destino.

-Pero Lucy, tal vez tuvo algo pendiente y por eso no pudo asistir hoy.

-No lo creo Marina, tal vez ya sea hora de darme por vencida, él no me conoce y no está interesado en mí, debo resignarme… el día de hoy mi corazón se ha roto.

Y Lucy se soltó a llorar, desde el principio sabía que era casi imposible lograr algo entre ella y ese misterioso chico, pero había albergado en su corazón una esperanza, sin embargo hoy todas las esperanzas parecían acabar, había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y nada había funcionado, de repente alguien se hincó ante ella. En ese momento Lucy solo pudo ver un ramo de flores frente a ella, poco a poco fue levantando su mirada hacia el dueño de las rosas...

-Si alguien ha dañado tu corazón, permíteme ser yo quien intente sanar sus heridas.

Lucy abrió sus ojos de la impresión, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Imposible!

-Lucy… Mi nombre es Latis, y he venido hasta aquí porque…

-Eres tú, viniste!!!!!!!

Lucy empezó a llorar pero ahora de alegría, el chico al fin había recibido su mensaje. Latis estaba algo confundido por la reacción de la chica, pero ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, atrapándose en la mirada del otro.

-Lucy, yo… se que suena loco porque no te conozco ni tú a mí, pero esto que siento no lo puedo evitar más, cuando te veo cantar me pierdo en tu voz y en tu mirada, jamás había conocido a una chica como tú, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Como respuesta Lucy se lanzó a sus brazos, por instinto Latis soltó el ramo de flores pero eso ahora no importaba, lo único que supo hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, acercó lentamente su rostro al de Lucy sellando su amor en un profundo y tierno beso…

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Aquí va uno más, dedicado de nuevo a mis dos amigas y escritoras favoritas: Tenshi y Serena. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!! Con sus comentarios me hicieron tener ganas de continuar escribiendo, les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, MIL GRACIAS!!!! ^_^ Las quiero!_

_Ups! Perdón Tenshi por no avisarte, es que fue algo espontáneo, jajaja. V_V la próxima vez que se me ocurra otra cosa te lo haré saber =P jejeje. Y no te preocupes, el CLEMI ya está hecho, solo que lo estoy dejando como el último de los tres que tengo. ^_^ Como parte del staff me siento obligada a hacerlo, no hay de que! Además lo hago con gusto ^_^_

_Serena, no te preocupes! Claro que habrá un CLEMI, como le decía a Tenshi ya lo tengo listo, y ya es el siguiente, espero que cuando lo leas te guste. Ya escuché la canción apenas me la recomendaste, tienes razón tiene una letra muy linda ^_^ jajaja y si se nota la antigüedad! Muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo._

_Adriana, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, la vdd cuando escuché esta canción no hice más que pensar en que bien ese chico podría ser Paris fastidiando a Anaís ^_^ como lo hacía en la primera temporada. Como leerás realmente soy una CLEMI maniaca junto con Serena y Tenshi, jajaja, pero también me gusta esta pareja y veré si me vuelvo a inspirar en ellos para otra historia._

_Creo que escribo demasiado V_V nos leemos luego! Por cierto, no dejen de visitar la comunidad "Clemi Fanfiction en Español"._


End file.
